Sashihara Juurou/Relationships
Relationships Youichirou Inenomori Youichirou and Juurou are childhood friends who had known each other ever since they are 6. Both of them went to the same elementary school and had spent most of their time hanging out and playing with each other. Though Youichirou and his family moved away to Sendai for a while after his younger sister, Ayaka finished elementary school. They came back to Tokyo before Youichirou entered U.A. to study and train to become a hero. However, both of them are not in the same class as they didn't know the other is attending U.A. as well. Youichirou is a little sad about it but he still enjoys being classmates with his current class. Juurou never really intended to become a hero when he was younger as far as Youichirou knows, because he feels like it is best to not bring his main quirk, Gun Finger to light and would rather live a normal life with his eternal, permanent thermal imaging eyesights. Juurou had supported and told Youichirou that he will continue to cheer on his dreams to become a hero like All Might or any other pro heroes as they parted ways when Youichirou and his family moved elsewhere. Hence it is indeed very surprising for Youichirou to see Juurou in U.A. again but they caught up on each other's lives after talking about everything that happened after they parted ways. Upon reuniting in U.A., Juurou couldn't recognize Youichirou due to the fact he can only recognize people through their height and their hairstyle. Youichirou had bleached his green hair and dyed it to blonde, even changing his hairstyle by growing out the right side of his fringe to cover up the damaged part of his face after an incident that caused him to lose his right eye. Both of them are friendly competitive with each other. As seen when they first reunited, the first thing Juurou did was directly asking for Youichirou's current height, only to know that Youichirou is 181cm in his 2nd year while Juurou is only 176cm. Although he grew to 183cm later on in his 3rd year, Juurou became prideful of his height as he's now taller than Youichirou by 2cm. Juurou actually hated to admit he was any weaker than anyone as he already built an impression that he's a lot stronger than he looks, so no one decides to pick a fight with him and he'll be the one who pick a fair fight instead. But since Youichirou was with him during elementary school, Juurou feels inferior to him as he's always hiding behind Youichirou whenever he gets picked on and he just couldn't stand up for himself due to his fear of hurting anyone if he does fight back with his dangerous quirk, especially when he couldn't control it well enough yet. After knowing Youichirou can basically do the same thing as him with his leaf quirk, he had refrained Youichirou from shooting his razor sharp leaves at anyone. He only allowed him to use them as a shield which then he asked Youichirou to promise him to only use his razor sharp leaves against villains. Until now, they are still best friends to each other and is comfortable enough with each other to do dumb things together. Both of them would dance together too since Youichirou is good at dancing and Juurou, as a former idol, was trained professionally for a short while. Even after graduating, both of them worked in the same hero agency together although Juurou mostly works at night shift as his sights are extremely useful during nighttime, while Youichirou works in the day as his quirk heavily relies on sunlight to quickly regenerate energy. Azetta Iwaben Ensuke Sashihara Akashi Sashihara Kakushi Sashihara Honoka Honegumi Honoka is the romantic love interest of Juurou, who later became his girlfriend and lawfully wedded wife in the future arc. They became acquaintances after their mutual friend, Katsu introduced Honoka to Juurou as he was coincidentally passing by when Katsu was in charge to show Honoka around UA when she entered a bit later than everyone else. Katsu left her with him and flew off somewhere else. Juurou then toured around the school with her and thus, they became friends along the way. They are in good terms as they are always seen around each other during the school year. Honoka being a Hone-onna can shapeshift into any female appearance according to any guy's preferences on their dream girls. But since Juurou can only see heat, he still sees her original skull head with slight flames around her head, regardless of the appearance she had took form in, though he can still feel her face as a human instead of a skull which he comments about it being "trippy". Juurou is interested in Honoka as she doesn't have a clue on who he was. She admitted that she had heard of him before during his idol period, but thought he's a bit too popular for her liking hence not a big fan of him. Because of this, he feels comfortable to hang out around her. Their interest in each other had started to grow since then. Juurou's interest bloomed into romance afterwards but their relationship didn't progress from friends to lovers yet as Juurou still had a knot tied in his heart about the loss of his childhood love, Chinori. Juurou opened up to Honoka about it and she planned to help him get through it. Katsu and Honoka both had an acquaintance named Kokkuri, who is a spirit medium. They arranged Juurou to meet up with Kokkuri and gave him a chance to bid his very last farewell to his deceased friend so he could finally let her go. After having an emotional reunion with his first love, Chinori told him to appreciate the ones who always stayed by his side during his hard times. Juurou then looked at Honoka with a visible blush. After saying his last goodbye to Chinori with a smile, Juurou had decided to confess to Honoka about his feelings towards her after they walked out of Kokkuri's place. He built up his courage and asked her to be his girlfriend, which Honoka hesitantly accepted his confession and they began their romantic relationship since then. Honoka is really new to someone who would love her for her and not because of how she's exactly what their preferences in girls looked like, she didn't realize her feelings for him yet and just started a relationship with him. She feels a little bit guilty about it but after being in her boyfriend's protectiveness, care and love towards her in their relationship. She gradually fell in love with him and as a Hone-onna, she had dedicated her entire life towards him, the one who she fell in love with and wanted to settle down with. Site Navigation